The present invention relates to waveform processors and more particularly to a convolution processor to provide a convolution function for first and second input waveforms.
A convolution processor provides a convolution function or burst measurement which is the integral of the function x(.tau.) multiplied by another function y(-.tau.) shifted in time by t as defined by ##EQU1##
As can be seen, a direct implementation of the above convolution function requires multiplication operations between the two input functions x(.tau.) and y(t-.tau.). The multiplication operations are usually not computationally efficient and are not easy to implement in hardwares.